Peach (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Peach's official pixel art. |universe = |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-light |final = Peach Blossom |tier = S |ranking = 2 }} Peach is a veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. Her sprites are custom-made and based on her appearance in while her moveset and voice clips are taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Peach is currently ranked 2nd out of 40 on the tier list, placing her in the S tier, rising eighteen spots from her last placement. Peach has a decent projectile game with her Vegetable, due to their high priority and ability to last until they touch the ground or thrown off the stage, a decent aerial game, and good KO moves in her up smash, up aerial, forward aerial, neutral aerial, and her forward throw. She has decent priority in her aerials and she can auto float cancel, which aids in her aerial game. Her Vegetable-spawned turnips are one of the best projectiles in the game . Thus, she has good zoning ability and shield pressure. She is also one of the best edge guarders in the game, so breaking her guard will be tough. Peach also has one of the best horizontal recovery options in the game with having the ability to float, her side special move, Peach Bomber, and her up special move, Peach Parasol. However, Peach's noticeable flaws include her tall height, which makes her easy to hit. She has below average weight and is very floaty, making her easy to KO horizontally and vertically. She also suffers from poor ground mobility, which forces her to approach from the air, and makes it hard for her to chain grab her opponents. Her projectile game is also not strong enough to camp other characters. Peach's up special move, Peach Parasol, is unable to grab the ledge when facing away from it. With this, her cons are on par with her pros and leave her in low-mid tier. She has recently gained an uprising of players within the community, and is starting to gain representatives in tournaments. Attributes Peach has one of the best horizontal recovery options in the game and decent recovery in general. This is due to her fast air speed, low falling speed, ability to float, and Peach Bomber and Parasol, while also being able to use Toad to float for a bit, which cover great horizontal distance and gives her a great horizontal recovery. Peach has reliable kill options in a fresh up air, forward and neutral aerial, her forward throw and a stitchface turnip. Peach is an amazing edge guarder, which makes it difficult to break through her guard. Her down smash is great at racking up damage on her opponents. Her turnips are a versatile projectile, which can be used for zoning, aid in her combos by racking up damage, and even provide a kill with a stitchface. Peach has a great air game, possessing good air speed, strong aerials, and the ability to auto float-cancel. However, due to Peach's medium-light weight and her low accelerated falling falling speed (the second slowest faller after ), she is very easy to KO horizontally and especially vertically. At the same time, she is a big target which makes her easy to hit. Her main means of vertical recovery, Parasol, covers little vertical distance and is unable to grab the ledge when she is facing away from it. However Peach can employ a Peach Bomber (Side Special) to gain additional vertical height near a wall. Paired with floating, many competitive stages such as Tower Of Salvation and Yoshi's Story grant Peach additional maneuverability and options when recovering. She has poor ground mobility which forces her to approach from the air. She also struggles against approaching characters who out range her and characters who posses projectiles, since Peach does not have any true reliable ways to deal with them. Peach has a hard time KO'ing her opponents due to her having trouble comboing into her finishers. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9a Despite being last on the tier list, Peach has received a mix of buffs and nerfs. Ground attacks * * * ** * Aerial attacks * * ** * * Grab and throws * * Special moves * * * In competitive play Match ups Notable players Active Inactive Tier placement history When Peach was introduced in demo v0.7, she was seen as a top tier character. She was ranked 1st on the first list and 3rd on the second list. In demo v0.8b, she dropped to 13th (tied with ) where she was seen as a low tier character. In demo v0.9a, her tier position dropped to 26th of K tier where she was seen as the worst character in the demo. Like , her tier position kept dropping in each subsequent demo, before reversing the trend in v0.9b. Currently, she is ranked 22nd, where she is seen as a low tier character. Gallery Costumes Artworks Peachmain.gif|Peach's first artwork in the DOJO!!!. Peach_Pre0.9.png|Peach's first early art, used from v0.7 to v0.8b. Taken from Super Princess Peach. SSF2 Peach (early 1).png|Peach's second pixel art. Used from v0.9a to v0.9b. Peach PA 2.png|Peach's third pixel art, used from Beta 1.0 to Beta 1.1. Screenshots Peach Oddish.png|Peach holding an Oddish, on Galaxy Tours stage against . Peach 1.png|Peach taunting while paralysis, on Flat Zone +. Peach 2.png|Peach uses Peach Parasol while uses , on Sky Sanctuary Zone. Early designs Peach1.png|Peach attacking with her forward aerial, on . Peach2.png|Peach uses her forward smash to attack , on Jungle Hijinx. Peach3.png|Peach uses her up tilt next to Rosalina and Polari, on Comet Observatory. Peach4.png|Peach attacking with her , on Planet Namek. Peach Bomber (Compare).png|Peach Bomber's effects comparison in v0.7 and 0.8. Designs Old Design - Peach.png|Old Peach's design in demo v0.7 to v0.9b. New Design - Peach.png|New Peach's design in Beta. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Peach.png|Peach's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Trivia *Peach's first sprites came from Super Princess Peach, which included using the sentient parasol, Perry, as her main weapon, which meant a significant different moveset from the one she has in the official Super Smash Bros. games. These were ultimately never used. *When first introduced in v0.7, Peach's old sprites were edits of her Mario Party Advance sprites. *Peach and 's previous sprites, alongside , had their sprites used in one of ScrewAttack!'s Death Battles. *Peach, as well as , are the only characters to have been both the first and the last character in different tier lists. In Peach's case, in v0.7's first tier list and v0.9a's tier list, respectively. *Peach's early pixel art was based on one of her taunts in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:First-party characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series